


Tales from Pivot Point

by ElenaRoan



Category: Supernatural, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Australian spelling, Crossover, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaRoan/pseuds/ElenaRoan
Summary: Various people the boys have come across in their lives.Slow moving story, will probably be posted at irregular intervals. I only have a vague idea where this plot bunny is going.





	1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Story Name: Tales from Pivot Point  
> Pen Name: ElenaRoan  
> Disclaimer: Don’t own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
> Warnings:   
> Summary: Various people the boys have come across in their lives  
> Timeline: Begins season 4 of Supernatural  
> Note: This is also a crossover, though it is only dependent on Pivot Point. Credit to MOG for the AU being used for the crossover.

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Victor wasn’t sure what was worse, miraculously surviving that “bomb” blast having landed him with the almost joking nickname of ‘Spooky’ or being assigned to an interagency task force simply because there was something weird in something that had happened.

Hopefully this ATF team he’d been assigned to work with wasn’t going to be too difficult. One of them was former FBI, though what that meant with the stories he’d heard about him. Not that his own reputation was all that good now having lost not just his partner but also his boss to one horrible night.

He showed his id at the front desk and the security guard notified someone in Team seven that their visitor had arrived. Some of the other alphabet agencies had flat out refused to send agents because of the weirdness surrounding the situation so for now it was just the FBI and ATF and the FBI hadn’t bothered sending even a full squad, opting for someone who’d lost his partner, boss, and had his reputation blown to hell. That he was grateful to still be alive and know stuff about the world that he never would have believed possible before that horrid night didn’t stop him mourning the loss.

At least the ATF wasn’t taking it flippantly, Team Seven was one of the top performers country wide and, reputation of the former FBI member aside, had a reputation of being able to handle anything thrown at them. They were the favourite for setting on weird crap apparently because once they were done the weird crap was gone.

“Agent Henriksen?”

The strong voice captured his attention and he turned to regard the tall blond dressed all in black. A smile threatened to escape as he remembered the other part of their reputation; few of them bothered with dressing like normal federal agents. It was an idiosyncrasy that was overlooked given their phenomenal success rate.

“That’s me.” Victor replied, wondering what the other agent made of him. Probably unimpressed.

“Chris Larabee, welcome to the task force on weird crap.” The blond returned, offering his hand.

“You don’t seem to mind being set on it.” Victor replied, shaking the offered hand.

Chris shrugged, “we seem to have a knack for untangling the weird and figuring out what’s actually real.”

Victor wondered what the other agent would make of the demon siege he’d lived through. Not that he was going to ask, he preferred not being in a psych ward after all.

“Hope you don’t mind being saddled with me then.” Henriksen replied.

Larabee finished signing him in and waved him through the speedstyles, “how do you mean?”

“I don’t exactly have the greatest reputation anymore.” Victor returned with a surprising lack of bitterness, “lost my partner, my boss, most of a police station, and if that wasn’t bad enough also got the two fugitives I’d been after for over a year blown up while they were in my custody.”

“Yeah, well, we’re not exactly fans of the FBI rumour mill. I read the report on that blast, you’re damn lucky to have got out alive at all. The investigators still have squat on what could have caused it, there’s no arguing with it having happened though.”

“A miracle is what I would have called it.” Victor replied softly as he followed the ATF agent into the lift.

“We try not to rely on divine intervention in Team seven.” Chris replied with a chuckle.

Victor managed a half-hearted chuckle as the lift doors opened and Chris led him out. A short while later he was led through the office area for the team into their conference area.

The other six members of the team looked at him warily.

“Everyone, this is FBI Agent Victor Henriksen. He’s not exactly in the good books of the powers that be over there, hence being assigned to a task force they think is going nowhere fast, so let’s make him welcome.” Chris introduced him then went around the table quickly, “Vin Tanner, Buck Wilmington, JD Dunne, Ezra Standish, Josiah Sanchez, and Nathan Jackson.”

There were various murmurs along the lines of ‘hello’ from the various members, though it didn’t look like he’d be welcomed with open arms anytime soon. He couldn’t really blame them. Larabee had mentioned they weren’t very fond of the FBI rumour mill and that he was fodder for it also was probably the only reason he hadn’t been greeted with open hostility. Even before he’d fallen victim to the rumour mill he’d declined to take it on face value, preferring to see what the Agents actually did for himself and applying logic to any accusations. So while he knew what the rumour mill spouted about Standish the very fact that he was completely accepted by this team and their phenomenal success spoke to it being as much horse hockey as what was being currently spouted about him, though it would be far, far worse if they knew the truth about what had happened. He’d have been sent for a psych evaluation at best or fired and committed to a psych ward at worst if they did.

He just gave them all a hesitant smile as a hello and sank into the chair Larabee waved him to with relief. Larabee himself moved around to the head of the table.

“So what do we have?” Larabee asked.

“Got a few visuals out of street and surveillance cams.” JD piped up, he was the youngest and looked like he wasn’t old enough to drink let alone be a full blown ATF Agent. The rumours said he could make computers dance in a row if he wanted to and so far Victor hadn’t seen anything to discount that. JD did a bit of fiddling on the laptop he had with him and the projector whirred to life, displaying several pieces of camera footage already synched up. None of the angles were great but the two who’d ended up dead could be seen clearly.

“This is right before the confrontation.” JD continued, “but the odd thing is those two were waiting there most of the night.”

“Ambush?” Vin asked.

“Maybe surveillance.” Buck put in.

“Or both.” Josiah rumbled.

Victor would have put his money on Josiah’s idea if he’d been a gambling man. It also made him wonder at the attitude of the world that a teenager out and about in the early hours of Halloween hadn’t raised any concerns.

“Okay, let’s see the footage.” Larabee directed and a single tap from JD started it playing.

When the two men came into view on the footage it was all Victor could do not to gasp. The walk, the height difference, and the way they fit together. He knew them, was probably the only one left alive who could possibly identify them from that. They’d done a great job of keeping their faces hidden without it looking like they were. Then some sort of beam lanced out from the man who’d ended up dead at the taller of the two targets and he did gasp. Unbelievably he only staggered slightly instead of going down and the two pulled out guns and fired simultaneously. The two attempted murderers went down like sacks of potatoes and their intended victims turned and left. A short while later a black car appeared briefly in the corner of one of the shots, such a small part of it that if Victor hadn’t been familiar with the car itself he wouldn’t have placed it.

“Holy crap.” He breathed, forgetting he was in the middle of possibly hostile agents from another department, “what the hell was that? And how did someone walk away from that?”

A rumbling laugh from Josiah made him remember where he was and he blushed.

“That’s a good couple of questions.” Larabee agreed, “only one problem. There were no weapons recovered from the scene. JD, any luck on the victims?”

“Tried but no luck, there just weren’t any usable angles to get identifying pictures of them.”

“Nathan, what did ballistics have to say?”

JD obligingly pulled up a picture of the incredibly mangled bullets that had been pulled from the two would be murderers.

“The bullets were completely mangled, which is odd because neither of them were wearing armour that could have done that. They might be able to reconstruct them enough to get some sort of match, nothing that could be taken to court but it might identify who the intended victims were and let us ask them what they know about those two.”

Victor frowned to himself but didn’t speak up, he was an intruder here after all.

“Henriksen?” Larabee prompted.

“Uh…was just wondering what the chance that that sort of reconstruction would actually lead to the victims rather than some random person?”

“Good point. Nathan?”

“No better than 50-50.”

“Let’s shelve that for now. We’ll have time for goose chases later if nothing pans out.” Larabee decided, “Josiah, anything on the other pieces of evidence that were collected?”

JD again pulled up another few pictures, one of which was evidence bags containing…bags. Another was one of those bags taken apart; a coin, some kind of sprig of a plant, and what looked like a charred stick.

“Based on this, I’d say their…uh…religious practices are a little odd to say the least.”

“How so?”

“That coin? Still waiting on the verdict of the assessors but it looks like a genuine Celtic coin, 600 years old. The plant, as far as we can tell, is Gold Thread, which has the local botanists in a tizzy since it has been thought extinct for 200 years. The last item is the most disturbing though, it’s a charred metacarpal bone from an infant.”

“Where exactly would a teenager and a school teacher even get their hands on that sort of stuff?” Vin asked.

“JD is digging through their history to see if that question can be answered.” Josiah replied, “both had access to a kiln; the teenager was a student of the teacher. There were more infant bones found in the teacher’s desk, there’s a search running to see if we can find a missing infant we can match the bones to.”

“Well, sounds like we have plenty to poke into. Let’s get to it. JD, could you get Victor set up?”

“Sure.”

Victor followed the young agent who led him to a spare desk and got him set up with a login.

“So…do you listen to rumours?” JD asked as he finished.

Victor sighed, “I lost my partner, my boss, most of a police department, and two fugitives in my custody that I’d spent more than a year tracking down to one horrific explosion that only four of us made it out of alive. The stuff the rumours are saying about me doesn’t bear repeating and aren’t even close to true. Does that give you an idea of how much stock I place in rumours?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

The young agent let him be then and Victor concentrated on the work he’d been sent here to do. He wondered at the very back of his mind when he’d get the chance to give one of the Winchesters a call and check whether they were alright even as he pulled up the footage again and went over it to see if there was anything that stood out. He hoped to heaven that that didn’t represent a weapon because he doubted anyone other than the Winchesters would be able to cobble together a defence with barely any warning, and he had no doubt that’s what they’d done.

At the end of the day he headed back to the hotel he was in currently with a sense of relief.

Victor sighed as he let himself into the hotel room. Being consigned to the departmental equivalent of Siberia aside it was nice having the expense account footing the bill for his stay in Denver.

Almost out of habit he pulled out the bug sweeper and checked the place, sometimes he wondered if he was becoming as paranoid as the brothers, then he saw stuff like the footage from today and knew there was no such thing as paranoid enough.

He dug out the unidentified phone from its hiding spot and selected the contact identified only as SW. He had the contacts on his regular phone too, but that was only for emergency use. If there was one thing that horrific night had taught him was that it wasn’t possible to be too prepared.

It rang a couple of times then was picked up.

“Vic. Everything okay?” Sam answered softly.

“I thought I’d be asking you that question.” Henriksen replied, “why are you whispering.”

“Dean’s asleep.” Sam told him, “oh don’t tell me…you’ve landed with the mess from the witches attacking us?”

“Is that what it was? Good job keeping your faces obscured by the way, if I hadn’t known you I wouldn’t have been able to pick it as you.” Henriksen responded, “got put on a joint agency task force because they’re worried the blast that hit you represents a new weapon. It doesn’t, does it? They didn’t find any weapons at the scene and I managed to talk them out of trying to get a match on the mangled bullets they pulled out of them to try and talk to the obvious targets of an attempted murder. I really don’t want to know how you managed that one. Already ruled a clear case of self-defence in case you’re wondering, they’re just worried about what was used on you.”

Sam gave a soft chuckle but he obviously wasn’t going to elaborate.

“They didn’t have any weapons beyond themselves and maybe a knife or two and hex bags.” He assured the FBI agent.

“That those little sacks of weird crap?”

“Yep. Shouldn’t be dangerous without the witches but I’d suggest burning them. We noted that the spells they used tended to be trap like rather than having to be powered and directed by a witch at the time of deployment as is usually the case, in our experience anyway.”

“Yeah, like that’d be easy to achieve. Right now they’re sitting down in evidence separated out into their components.”

“That should have broken any spell that’s been set on them.”

“And if it hasn’t?”

“Trust me, you’ll know. One of those suckers near turned me inside out the previous night.”

“Hopefully that doesn’t happen. I’m already starting to get called ‘Spooky’ after escaping that insane ‘bomb blast’ by the skin of my teeth, I DON’T need anything else contributing to that.”

Sam chuckled.

“Did that blast hurt you?” Henriksen continued, “it looked pretty scary, I was half expecting to see you go down the first time I saw the footage.”

“Had some protective sigils drawn on my skin that blocked most of it. Got a little burnt but nothing major.”

“Glad I don’t have to try to explain that one. Try to keep OUT of noteworthy stuff in the near future, okay?”

“Will do. You stay safe.”

“You too.” Henriksen hung up.

Hiding the phone again he crawled into bed.

The next few days passed uneventfully, digging into the pair’s past. The girl had pretty much appeared from nowhere when she arrived as an emancipated minor. The man not that much earlier and they hadn’t been able to track down where he’d got his qualifications. If the entire case hadn’t been such a hot potato that Homeland Security wanted nothing to do with it that department probably would have pounced on that evidence to point to them possibly being terrorists and taken over the entire thing.


	2. Chapter 2: Strategy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Name: Tales from Pivot Point  
> Pen Name: ElenaRoan  
> Disclaimer: Don’t own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
> Warnings:   
> Summary: Various people the boys have come across in their lives  
> Timeline: Begins season 4 of Supernatural  
> Note: This is also a crossover, though it is only dependent on Pivot Point. Credit to MOG for the AU being used for the crossover.

**Chapter 2: Strategy**

Josiah watched the FBI agent disappear into the lift on his way home, or at least his temporary home for as long as that agency decided to leave him with them. After a moment he headed into Chris’ office, Vin and Ezra following him close behind.

“Well?” Chris asked once the door was shut.

“Flashed Hunter sign at him and he didn’t react. He’s not a Hunter, not yet at least assuming he did have an encounter.” Vin stated.

“Pretty safe bet he did. If that explosion didn’t give a pretty good argument for something supernatural occurring there are multiple reports of a mass hallucination or sleepwalking incident a few hours before the explosion. The various statements from the victims only mention the 4 survivors being present at the police station plus two more men who do not correlate to any of the staff of either the police station or the FBI personnel that were present.” Josiah put in.

“Hallucination or sleepwalking?” Chris asked with surprise, “demonic possessions and mass exorcism? How many?”

“Somewhere in the vicinity of 30. Apparently, there were no casualties, and I doubt I have to tell you the chances of that.” Josiah answered.

“And the two unknown men?”

“Probably a couple of Hunters. There’s only one reason they took that many people, the building had been fortified, or the demons would have just blown through there and possessed everyone without a charm. And the only way they managed to exorcise that many demons without casualties is they picked their battleground.” Vin replied, “and I don’t know about anyone else, but I wouldn’t want to even think about trying to take on that many demons let alone managing to keep many or all of the victims alive.”

“Me either.” Chris agreed, “any idea who?”

“Probably the two ‘felons’ that Henriksen makes a point of saying were still in the cells when the place went up, Sam and Dean Winchester.” Vin answered.

“The Winchesters?” Chris asked in surprise again.

Josiah nodded, “they’re not always the quietest, not without trying though, but they’ve taken on some real big situations. Remember the demon gate opening about a year and a half ago? They were part of the group who went in to try and stop it. They didn’t manage to completely, but the gate was closed a lot sooner than it would have been otherwise. They also took on many of the more powerful demons that escaped.”

“Should we try to check on them? Do we have a connection to them?”

“Bobby Singer was also part of the group that went in against the gate opening.” Josiah supplied, “so yes, we do have a connection to them just not a direct one.”

“So should we check on them?”

“We can at least contact Bobby and find out exactly what happened.” Josiah replied.

“Good idea. He’s your friend, Josiah, you call him.” Chris ordered.

“Will do.” Josiah replied.

“Any read on Henriksen himself?”

“He’s wary, understandably so.” Vin answered.

“He’s given no indication of his opinion of the rumours within the FBI, but he’s also given no indication that he gives any credence to it either.” Ezra stated, “aside from that, I agree that he’s quite wary and reluctant to speak. If he’s been through a full-on demonic assault that is more than understandable, and we’re not likely to get any information out of him in this setting. Without knowing that we’re not going to label him crazy or have him committed he’s not going to risk speaking to us about what he’s been through.”

“JD sounded him out on his opinion of the FBI rumour mill when he was setting up his computer.” Chris commented, “he replied that what the rumours were saying about him didn’t bear mentioning and weren’t even close to being true.”

“Guess that’s similar to the supernatural, easier to believe when it’s happened to you.” Vin stated.

“I’d suggest letting him get used to us and relax around us. Once he trusts us, then we can take him somewhere other than the office and sound him out on the supernatural, camping at your cabin maybe.” Ezra noted.

“Good idea.” Chris agreed, “Josiah, what’s your read on our current case?”

“I’m almost certain it was a pair of witches, though the jury is still out on what type of witch. There’s every chance that they obtained the more obscure ingredients by living during the period they were actually available.”

“And their targets?”

“Not completely sure actually. My first instinct was to say a pair of Hunters. However, there are very very few Hunters who’d be able to take on witches let alone actually withstand a blast from one.”

“Might they be another pair of witches?” Ezra asked.

Josiah shook his head, “if they were they’d have responded in kind not used guns.”

“So we’re back to Hunters being the most likely candidates. Any idea how they protected themselves?” Chris asked.

“I believe there are some warding symbols that might work, but taking the time to research them wouldn’t typically be a priority for most Hunters. The only one I can think of who might know is Bobby, and I’m pretty sure he’d need to haul a book out to read.”

“Well then, I guess you’ve got two things to ask him.”

Josiah nodded.

“Good. Ezra, see if you can come up with an explanation that’ll explain that blast and the lack of something to generate it. Preferably something that isn’t going to get the two probable Hunters in trouble.”

“On it.”

“Good. Dismissed, go home and get some actual sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, constructive criticism, and questions always welcome.
> 
> Wow...this is really short...especially for how long it took to get it all together.


	3. Bamboozled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Name: Tales from Pivot Point  
> Pen Name: ElenaRoan  
> Disclaimer: Don’t own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
> Warnings:   
> Summary: Various people the boys have come across in their lives  
> Timeline: Begins season 4 of Supernatural  
> Note: This is also a crossover, though it is only dependent on Pivot Point. Credit to MOG for the AU being used for the crossover
> 
> \---  
> This occurs sometime after Chapter 42 of Pivot Point

**Chapter 3: Bamboozled**

“…hypothosised that a few more seconds of exposure would have caused an effect not unlike the stories of spontaneous human combustion and only the target’s quick reflexes with their guns saved them. As a weapon it is quite evidently far too fragile for general deployment, only splinters that are easily mistaken for general refuse remained, and as there have been no further sightings, it can be surmised that the pair were attempting a field test of their prototype.”

Henriksen had a hard time keeping a straight face as Ezra finished off his explanation, the visiting FBI brass’ eyes had glazed over before the southerner had finished the second paragraph. While he wanted to laugh, he also couldn’t help but feel sad, for with this meeting his assignment to the task force was over, and Team Seven and he would go their separate ways.

“Thank you, Agent Standish, for that…concise explanation.” AD Travis, the only member of the ATF brass present, stated and Henriksen had to fight to keep his expression neutral again. The older man turned to Chris, “Agent Larabee, what is your opinion on how this taskforce has functioned?”

“Surprisingly well.” The blond leader of Team Seven replied, “Agent Henriksen fit in very well with my team. He has a mind and isn’t afraid to use it. I would certainly welcome working with him again in the future.”

From the expressions on the FBI brass’ faces, they hadn’t wanted such a favourable report. Henriksen winced internally as he wondered what punishment assignment they were going to give him next. He wasn’t about to blame Chris though, it was just the brass’ way when they felt you’d failed them.

“Ah, good, then if you don’t mind continuing the unconventional arrangement there’s an atypical case I believe would benefit from the multifaceted approach the taskforce has displayed.” Travis stated, and Henriksen blinked.

“Uh…” one of the FBI brass spoke up.

“That is, of course, as long as Agent Henriksen’s expertise is not urgently needed elsewhere.” Travis interrupted smoothly, and Henriksen knew without a doubt that the AD knew that his superiors were going to be dumping him in transfer limbo for a while before finding a hellhole to drop him in.

“Ah…no…nothing urgently requires his assistance.” The FBI brass who’d been put on the spot confirmed, stumbling over his words slightly as he was utterly outmaneuvered.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll have the case on your desk within the hour, Chris. Dismissed.” Travis declared, and the agents filed out before the FBI brass could figure out what had happened.

“Is it just me…” Henriksen asked quietly once they were a safe distance away, “or did they just get completely and utterly owned?”

Buck gave a laugh and slapped him on the back, “that they did. It’s few enough fibbies we actually like, keeping around one of the good ones, especially knowing the brass over there doesn’t much like them, is just sensible.”

“And Travis agreed.” Chris added, “and he certainly wasn’t above using Ezra’s patented bamboozling to steamroll them. They’ll be too busy trying to save face to protest.”

“Well I’m not going to complain, sure beats transfer limbo and some Siberian assignment somewhere down the lines.” Victor stated, “I wonder what the case is though.”

“It’s a weird one.” Chris replied, “initially looked like a garden variety missing persons. Paediatrician vanished from his home one night, no signs of forced entry, car not taken, no signs of a struggle, none of his appointments for the next day or subsequent days were cancelled.”

“Knew his assailant, taken by surprise, kidnapper used their own vehicle, the victim wasn’t expecting to be gone.” Victor listed and Chris nodded.

“Several months later he’s carried into an emergency room, unconscious, across the country. Police were summoned when signs of restraints were spotted. However the rescuer had vanished by that time, and they weren’t able to be identified beyond ‘tall’. He wasn’t able to describe either his captors nor his rescuer or rescuers.”

“They got no leads?” Henriksen was surprised, there weren’t many who could be that unmemorable especially with a prominent feature like being unusually tall. His thoughts uneasily flicked to one pair he knew who were uncannily good at precisely that.

“Multiple newspaper appeals for them to come forward to be honoured went unanswered. More than a few columnists speculated that they were military or ex-military.”

“That makes sense.” Vin put in, “there’s more than a few active and retired military who see any sort of publicity as an anathema. And they’d be more than capable of pulling off a completely under the radar rescue like that if they’d discovered someone being held.”

“Think your contacts might be able to get us some answers, Vin?” Chris asked the former Ranger.

“I can try. No guarantees though. If they’re active, there’s no way they’d acknowledge an off the books operation like that would have been.”

“That’ll have to be good enough.”

Victor had to grin as they entered the team’s area, the AD and team leader had obviously arranged things to keep him around, and he had to admit that it felt good. Even if the case was the departmental equivalent of busy work, a result wasn’t expected or even anticipated. Travis made it clear that the consensus was that the task force was believed to be the only place answers might be uncovered even if it was unlikely.

Over the next few days, they scoured through the case files the locals had sent over, the photos, the interviews, the evidence analysis. All of them tried any contacts they had that had even the most remote chance of being connected. Victor was tempted to contact Sam and Dean on the off chance that they’d heard something, but he had no idea how he would explain it if they did have relevant information.

On the third day JD hung back as the rest, and in particular Hendriksen, headed home for the day. He’d been concentrating on the evidence analysis and had just turned his attention to the initial crime scene photos. He emailed on in particular to Chris, who never left until after everyone else did, then went into the blond’s office. Chris regularly ensured that the place was bug-free in case odd stuff had to be discussed during work hours.

“What’s up?” The team leader asked as JD closed the door behind him, he already had the photo up on his monitor.

“I think we’re looking in the wrong place for the rescuer.” JD replied, coming around the desk. Chris obligingly allowed him access to the computer. JD quickly zoomed in on a small section of the photo and cleared it up, there was a tiny pile of some sort of powder in the corner.

Chris raised an eyebrow, “did forensics take a sample?”

“If they did they didn’t analyse it, can’t really blame them. A pile of powder isn’t likely to lead to a perp in normal circumstances, they’d have assumed it was from some sort of project the doctor was doing. That sort of thing isn’t something a normal kidnapper would inadvertently leave behind.”

“True. So demonic possession?”

“That would be my guess without having a sample of the powder to test.”

“Explains the lack of a struggle and not taking a car at least. The more powerful ones don’t need external forms of transport.”

“And why he hasn’t spoken of the time he was held captive even though it’s unlikely he was out the entire time. He’d be dumped in a psych ward before the end of his first sentence. The demon had to have been an unusual one though, most ‘play’ with their victims even if they have a mission and leave them with an irreparable criminal history if they don’t kill them outright.”

“Assuming it is a demon it had him for months and not only didn’t kill him it also didn’t destroy his life. Powerful and unusual, bad combination.”

JD nodded.

“Good work, I’ll get Josiah to check with his friend to see if they’ve heard anything and give him the heads up if not. Keep working though, we don’t want to provide the FBI with any reason to snatch Hendriksen back.”

JD nodded again before heading out of the office and home. Chris followed a short while later, stopping by Josiah’s place to pass on the information before heading to his ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, constructive criticism, and questions always welcome.
> 
> Had most of this written and just figured out how to finish it off. Still having trouble ordering my thoughts coherently so if I've messed up somewhere please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4: Explosions and Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Name: Tales from Pivot Point  
> Pen Name: ElenaRoan  
> Disclaimer: Don’t own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
> Warnings:   
> Summary: Various people the boys have come across in their lives  
> Timeline: Begins season 4 of Supernatural  
> Note: This is also a crossover, though it is only dependent on Pivot Point. Credit to MOG for the AU being used for the crossover.

**Ch** **apter 4: Explosions and Mystery**

[Immediately after Chapter 57 of Pivot Point]

The phone ringing was how the day announced it was about to go to hell in a handbasket.

Chris appeared in the doorway of his office a short while later, “okay, suit up. We’ve got a suspected bomb with odd elements, the locals asked for help, and Travis is throwing us at it.”

“Has the bomb squad cleared the area?” Buck asked even as he, and everyone else, reached for their weapons and badges.

“Yes. The blast is believed to have occurred shortly after dusk, but the effects weren’t discovered until this morning.”

“Wait a sec…a bomb went off, but the effects weren’t noticed for hours?” Vin asked incredulously.

“That’s part of the odd elements.”

Chris led them out of the office, a few hours later they were standing in the carpark of a one-star motel in a town in the middle of nowhere. None of the rooms looked damaged at all, not even cracked windows let alone the sort of damage even a small bomb would have caused. Several officers from the local sheriff's department were standing around doing their best not to look completely baffled.

Chris spotted the star that indicated the sheriff and walked over, “what are we looking at?”

“Like nothing I’ve ever seen before.” The sheriff replied after checking his badge, “there was a disturbance shortly after sundown last night, when the manager investigated the occupant, a…Mr Young…told her his brother had had an epileptic turn.”

“She accepted that?” Chris asked after a glance at the woman hovering worriedly near the office door.

“Apparently she’s completely unfamiliar with epilepsy and had no problem believing the bang was caused by someone having a seizure. She warned them that if there were further disturbances she’d have to ask them to leave. There weren’t any more noises, and she wasn’t too worried since they were due to leave this morning. She went to check on them when they didn’t check out on time, opening the door when no one responded to her knock. That’s when she found the damage and called us.”

“And the occupants?”

“Absolutely no sign, if they were in there during the blast it didn’t cause anything to hit them as there’s no sign of blood.”

“Hospital admissions?”

“None that could be from going through an explosion, even as small a one as this one was.”

“Your forensic techs found anything?”

“She took one look around with her tools and told us we needed an expert.”

“Any idea what surprised her?”

“She wouldn’t tell us, said she wanted whatever expert we got to not be tainted by her impressions.”

“Okay, let’s have a look.”

The sheriff led him over to the door of one of the rooms, and the rest of the team and Hendriksen joined him as he looked in. There was a distinct centre to the blast that looked to be dead centre of the rug on the floor, that rug and everything within about 6 feet was scorched, including the rug, bed, even the bedside table. The second bed was nearly untouched. None of the advertising flyers on the table just outside the blast zone had apparently been disturbed, nor had the things in the kitchenette.

“What kind of bomb doesn’t have a concussive blast?” Buck asked.

“Did the tech test for accelerant?” Chris asked the sheriff.

“Yeah, she couldn’t find any.”

“Okay, so we don’t have to repeat that. Could you get her to send her samples to the ATF lab though?”

“Already done.”

“Okay, let’s see if there’s anything invisible to the eye. JD?”

“On it.” JD pulled out a black light lamp and switched it on in preparation for going over the room with a fine tooth comb. None of them were prepared for symbols to light up everywhere the light hit, “holy freaking hell…”

“You’re the symbols expert, Josiah, any idea what this is?”

Josiah took the lamp from JD and moved carefully through the room being careful not to disturb anything. There were symbols on every wall, some high, some low, but he suspected the placement wasn’t even remotely random. A faint glow from under the rug led him to flip up the edge to reveal a much more extensive symbol entirely hidden by the rug. The flooring under the rug was untouched by the blast, a distinct border showing where the rug had been.

The former priest looked back at the door where Chris was still waiting for an answer, “most of these I haven’t seen ever, not even in esoteric books filled with untranslated gobbledygook stashed in some university library in the hope that one day someone will figure out how to translate it.”

“But you do recognise some?”

Josiah nodded and pointed out a few of them, “whoever drew these was scared. They’re generally believed to be warding symbols for those who believe in those sorts of things.”

“So this isn’t some sort of…satanic mumbo-jumbo?” The sheriff asked shakily.

Josiah shook his head, “not unless the rest of this is to do with something like that, which I doubt. That type of person tends to stick to a pattern, pentagram, inverted crosses, that sort of thing, regardless of the original meanings. I do not see anything of that type here.”

“What do you mean ‘regardless of the original meanings’?” The sheriff asked.

“Some symbols have come to be popularly associated with demons and Satanism. But the original meanings of those symbols were pretty much the opposite.” Josiah explained, “take the pentagram for example. Pretty much everyone’s first thought, when it’s seen, is ‘devil worship’, and the fringe element of society that leans towards that uses it extensively with that meaning. However, the original meaning, and how anyone who actually believes in such things takes it, was actually as a protection against evil spirits and often considered to be able to trap demons.”

“So whoever drew these symbols?” Chris asked, gesturing around the room.

“Was evidently someone who not only believed in the supernatural but also believed that something, or somethings, was coming after them.”

“So…what…schizophrenic? Paranoid? Paranoid schizophrenic?” The sheriff asked.

“Possible. Though someone that delusional wouldn’t have the rationality to construct any sort of bomb let alone one as puzzling as this.”

“The manager did say that Mr Young mentioned a brother with epilepsy, maybe the brother is responsible for this and Mr Young for the device.” The sheriff commented.

“Did she ever actually meet the brother?” Chris asked.

“Um…let me check…”

The sheriff went and talked briefly with the manager then returned a moment later, “she only met Mr Young.”

“So the brother mightn’t actually be real. This room is out of view of the office so anyone could have come and gone without her seeing.” Nathan noted.

“So we’d better track down this Mr Young and ask him what the hell happened. Did the manager give a description?” Chris decided.

“Vaguely.” The sheriff answered, flipping open his notebook, “tall, probably over 6 foot, green eyes. Apparently, she was rather enamoured of the eyes.”

“Okay, did they pay cash or credit card?”

“Credit card.” He handed over the notebook so they could get the number.

Chris jotted it down then handed it to JD, “get a trace on this will you?”

JD nodded and returned to their vehicles to pull out his laptop and start working on that. Chris turned his attention back to the others.

“Victor, Josiah, document this…artistic endeavour. Buck, Nathan, see if you can locate anyone who might have seen anything last night. Vin, see if your tracking skills can find anything. Ezra, with me.” They all nodded and set about their various tasks, Ezra following Chris as he headed back towards the vehicles.

“You’re thinking Hunters who got a little more than they bargained for?” Ezra asked softly when they were out of earshot of the sheriff’s department officers and Hendriksen.

“Either that or a complete nutcase. See if you can dig up anything that may have caught the attention of a Hunter.”

“Will do.” Ezra gave his two-fingered tip of the hat and headed off.

Buck and Nathan canvassed the surrounding rooms then spread out further, while Vin put his tracking skills to use seeing if there was anything that was unusual after checking the maps for the area. The various searches were uneventful for a couple of hours.

Vin glanced down the alley almost out of habit, there were no signs of anyone entering to his tracker’s eye, and he’d already checked whether there were any doors that opened onto the alley. So he was somewhat surprised to see someone standing there impassively.

With a frown he approached him cautiously, freeing the small backup pistol from his ankle holster. There were a few supernatural creatures that could effectively teleport. Hopefully, he could deal with whatever it was if it turned out to be one of those creatures.

“Sir? I’m an ATF agent, could you identify yourself please?”

The grey-haired man looked around at him. For a moment Vin thought he wasn’t going to answer.

“Zachariah.”

“There a surname to go along with that?” Vin asked when that was all that was forthcoming. Zachariah just looked at him, “okay…mind telling me what you’re doing here?”

Zachariah gave him a mildly irritated look, “I don’t have time for this.”

Vin had the pistol aimed the instant the man started moving towards him, the silver bullets had absolutely no effect though. Then the man was at him and tapped his forehead too fast for him to duck. Everything went black.

The gunshot brought Buck at a run to the alley, he wasn’t expecting to see Vin crumpled on the ground with no evidence of anyone, or anything, to warrant a gunshot.

Hastily Buck dashed to Vin’s side even as he called for Nathan. He tapped Vin’s cheeks gently.

“Hey, Vin…Vin.”

Nathan and Chris arrived nearly simultaneously just as Vin woke up.

“Where’d the arsehole go?”

“Who?” Buck asked.

“Vin? You okay?” Chris demanded worriedly.

“You hurting anywhere?” Nathan asked, making Vin look at him and checking his eyes, “headache or dizziness?”

Vin pulled his head out of Nathan’s grip, “enough, I’m fine. There was a guy standing here…no evidence of anyone entering the alley and no doors.”

“That who you shot at?” Buck asked. Vin picked up his backup weapon and showed it to him before sticking it back in his ankle holster.

“Didn’t even blink when the bullet hit him.” Vin said to Chris’ raised eyebrow, “then he tapped my forehead, and everything went black.”

“He tapped your forehead?” Nathan asked, “he didn’t hit you?”

“Yeah. Said his name was Zachariah, didn’t give a surname.”

Chris held out his hand and pulled Vin back to his feet, “you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“Yeah, just pissed off. What was that arsehole?” Vin grumbled.

“No idea. But I’m betting it had something to do with what happened in that room.” Buck stated.

“Anyone else find anything other than disappearing people who don’t blink at bullets?” Chris asked, more than a little grouchily.

“Did talk to a lady who remembered seeing a woman approach that room shortly after the car out the front of it left, a big old black car was her description.” Buck replied, “she gave a very accurate description of the woman.”

“And?” Vin asked. From the look on Buck’s face, it wasn’t going to be good.

“Remember that alert we got about Ashley Cooper a while back?”

“You’re shitting me, the dental hygienist who went nuts and started killing babies?”

“Either it was her, or she was the spitting image of the girl.”

“That puts a different spin on all those symbols.” Chris noted.

“You thinking demon?” Vin asked.

“Would explain the sudden change in personality, but that artistic endeavour didn’t look like the usual requirements for an exorcism.”

“Maybe it wasn’t a usual demon. There were a few odd ones to come out of the gate from what I’ve heard.” Nathan noted.

“Just what we need. Any indication that the, presumed, Hunters succeeded in whatever they were trying to do?” Buck asked.

“Not unless Josiah and Ezra have turned up anything.” Chris replied, “let’s get back and see if they’ve turned up anything.”

Ezra was the only one who had turned up anything substantial so far; an electrical problem that had made the papers, and some anomalous weather the previous night. JD had turned up that the credit card was actively being used on the other side of the town, the deputies who were dispatched to collect whoever was using it found the card in the possession of several homeless people. It was a very effective way to cover their tracks, which at least suggested the Hunters they were reasonably sure had been the occupants of the room had got out alive at least. Josiah wouldn’t have any esoteric results of his investigation until after he had the time to call his contacts that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Comments, constructive criticism, and questions always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5: More Questions than Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Name: Tales from Pivot Point  
> Pen Name: ElenaRoan  
> Disclaimer: Don’t own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
> Warnings:   
> Summary: Various people the boys have come across in their lives  
> Timeline: Begins season 4 of Supernatural  
> Note: This is also a crossover, though it is only dependent on Pivot Point. Credit to MOG for the AU being used for the crossover.

**Chapter 5: More Questions than Answers**

They gathered in Chris’ room the next morning with the exception of Henriksen.

“We really need to talk to Vic about all this stuff, it’s getting harder to hide it from him.” Vin noted.

“Agreed.” Chris replied, “next time we get a chance we’ll take him to the cabin. Josiah, did you get anything?”

“I called Bobby, and he was able to identify all of the symbols.” Josiah reported, “most are warding symbols against a variety of creatures. The rest are symbols that are used in an Enochian exorcism ritual.”

“Enochian?” JD asked.

“According to legend, it is the language used by the angels themselves. Many of the wards were also Enochian.”

“He just knew all that?” Vin asked.

“He reported that he found and provided the exorcism to a pair of Hunters a while back.”

“Was he kind enough to say who?” Buck asked.

“He refused to say, he did say that they were alive and well though. Though he did say there was a good chance he and they were not the only ones to know the ritual.”

“Wonderful, another unknown. Is he always that cagy?” Chris grumbled, Josiah couldn’t blame him. This was the third time the information he’d gained from the old Hunter had been phrased exceptionally warily.

“Not usually from my experience, but there’s more than a few Hunters who are on the paranoid side, and he would risk losing their contact if they suspected he’d provided their information to anyone, let alone a known ATF agent even if they’re also a Hunter.”

“Wonderful.” Chris returned sarcastically, “well, weird stuff out of the way, let’s meet up with Victor and have breakfast.”

Meeting up with the FBI agent at breakfast was rather uneventful, if Henriksen suspected they’d had a private discussion before meeting up with him he gave no indication.

“I had to pass on the information regarding Ashley Cooper.” Chris commented as they headed to the cars, “so expect the team hunting her at some point.”

“How do you want us to handle that?” Buck asked.

“Give us your cooperation we hope.” Another voice interrupted, and they looked at two suit-clad men who approached them, badges held out almost confrontationally, “in fact…we’re going to insist you do.”

“We’re the first on site, and it’s a bomb, that makes it our lead.” Chris stated blandly.

“We might be willing to go along with that…if we had any faith in your…competence.” They glanced at Ezra and Victor on that last word, and every member of the Seven bristled.

“Whatever your opinion of my team members.” Chris replied, and the temperature seemed to drop in the immediately surrounding area, “this is my case until my boss pulls me off it. You’re welcome to take your case up with him. Until, and only then, your dealings with this case goes through my team and me. Is that clear?”

“But…”

“Your badges, please.” Chris continued as if they hadn’t tried to interrupt, and begrudgingly they handed them over. Chris glanced over the badges and handed them to Ezra, hiding a smirk as the two agents failed to hide their own dislike of his choice, “run them.”

Ezra nodded and moved over to the vehicle where JD’s laptop was already hooked into the ATF network.

“Out of the office in Indianapolis.” Ezra reported as he returned the badges to Chris.

Chris nodded and handed the badges back to the agents coldly, “I’m guessing you want to go over what we have on Ms Cooper’s movements. Buck, Josiah, could you go over what was gathered from the witnesses with Agent Simon Rogers.”

The blond gestured towards the appropriate agent.

He gestured towards the other one, “Ezra, Vin, could you get from Agent Peter Jones what they have on Ms Cooper and her connections?”

The indicated members of the Seven nodded their agreement, the FBI agents predictably protested.

“Now hang on a minute…”

“Ms Cooper is the only lead we currently have on the construction and detonation of that bomb.” Chris stated, “we need to see what you have. If you make this difficult for us, your boss will hear from ours. Understood?”

On getting a couple of mumbled grudging agreements, the team split up.

“Kind of tossed him to the wolves there.” Victor said almost hesitantly after a while.

“Oh, Vin will make sure Ezra doesn’t eviscerate him too badly.” Chris replied, and grinned when Henriksen blinked, “Ezra loves tweaking the noses of those who believe the rumours about him, and who am I to forbid him a little bit of fun.”

Chris kept rest of them all together and started them on going through every CCTV footage they could locate. Josiah and Buck joined them a little while later, and not long after that Vin and Ezra do so also.

“You finished up fast.” Chris commented.

“Well I would have played with them a little more, Mr Larabee, except it became obvious Mr Tanner was battling a headache.” Ezra replied.

The sniper rolled his eyes, “seriously, Ez? You going to send me home to get coddled for a sniffle next?”

“He was right to do so.” Nathan interrupted, “you got knocked out yesterday, remember?”

“Nate…”

“Vin.” Chris stated, concern more than visible on his face, “shut up and let Nathan look at you.”

Vin grumbled but complied when Nathan waved him to a chair so he could check him over.

“Well?” Chris asked once the medic finished.

“No signs of a concussion, I’d like to have him get an MRI to make sure though.” Nathan replied.

“Oh, come on.” Vin complained.

“The only reason I didn’t let Nathan drag you off to the hospital yesterday is you didn’t even have a headache. Now you do, so now you’re going.” Chris told him firmly.

Victor could swear that Vin looked almost betrayed as the tall medic led him out to the cars.

Several tense hours later and they were back, the test hadn’t found anything. A fact Vin didn’t shy away from making a point of.

To the relief of everyone, the two FBI agents left grumpily that afternoon when no further sign of their quarry turned up. In some ways Victor could understand their ill humour, she’d apparently pulled disappearing acts several times in the time they’d been tracking her, but he couldn’t understand why they’d be so abrasive to people who could only help them.

Ezra hung back as the Seven and Henriksen split up into the separate rooms they’d been put up in. They were headed back to Denver in the morning, all they could do was let the techs stew on what evidence had been gathered and try to give them a lead on what the bomb had been made out of, not that there was a high chance of that. Nathan had insisted that Vin spend the night in his room since the headache hadn’t gone away and he wanted to ensure there weren’t any problems, the MRI coming up clear not particularly reassuring him with the persistence of it.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Chris asked, and Ezra nodded. The blond waved him into the room and did a quick bug sweep before turning back to him, “okay, shoot.”

“I believe Ms Cooper survived her possession.” Ezra told him, “the electronic copies of the fingerprints had been swapped out.”

“That’s not something a demon would bother with, nor most Hunters even if the victim survived.” Chris noted.

“Exactly. I arranged some ‘unexpected degradation’ to happen to the physical copies, nothing that can be traced back to us of course. No need to risk all that effort being undone just because someone did due diligence. Very skilful piece of hacking though, I’d hate to have to face off against whoever managed that.”

“Here’s hoping we don’t have to.” Chris agreed.

Ezra nodded then saw himself out the door and to his own room. Chris sighed, it was always tough to know what to do about the more shady things many Hunters had to do in order to get by. Not many were law enforcement, and Hunting didn’t exactly pay the bills. He guessed he should just thank his lucky stars that generally it was only petty crimes that Hunters got involved with so it didn’t usually end up on his radar and force him to make a choice. He shook his head and shelved the thoughts for the night, climbing into his bed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions, and constructive criticism always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6: Convergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Name: Tales from Pivot Point  
> Pen Name: ElenaRoan  
> Disclaimer: Don’t own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
> Warnings:  
> Summary: Various people the boys have come across in their lives  
> Timeline: Begins season 4 of Supernatural  
> Note: This is also a crossover, though it is only dependent on Pivot Point. Credit to MOG for the AU being used for the crossover.

**Chapter 6: Convergence**

[Immediately after Chapter 70 of Pivot Point]

Even with him being FBI the ATF team had started including him in some outside activities. Not that he was real sure about camping so they could see his skills, not with the brief overview Dean had given of the other creatures out there anyway. At least Chris had a cabin they were using instead of tents, not that Victor could think of a way to put down the salt he didn’t feel comfortable sleeping without anymore with everyone else there.

Vin had brought him out ahead of the others, there being various things that had popped up that the rest were delayed with. That the headaches still hadn’t cleared up was the only reason the sniper wasn’t having to deal with those things also.

“I still reckon it ain’t real camping if you have a cabin, but Chris has done this up real nice.” Vin commented as he let them both in. He didn’t mention that those nice things included iron fittings, demon traps under various rugs, and the wall cavities being filled with salt. There was a reason this was a preferred time away spot for the Hunters making up the team.

“Never really had time to.” Henriksen said uncomfortably, “then after barely escaping with my life there were more important things.”

“Yeah, staring death in the face tends to crystallise what you think is important.” Vin agreed, taking off his weapon holsters and dumping them on the table. Victor was amused to note that the sniper had a backup weapon in an ankle holster.

“I’m sure some would think I should have got out after that, especially since I’m a pariah now. Just…I can’t just stop wanting to help.”

“I get that.” Vin glanced out the window, “sun’s going down, wanna help me get a fire started? The others should be on their way.”

“Sounds good.”

He turned to follow Vin out the door but said door suddenly splintered and burst inward before the sniper got to it.

“Shit!” Vin dived for his weapons but the man, creature, lashed out at him and effortlessly threw him into the opposite wall.

Victor dodged backwards and regarded the being with horror, one thing he knew without a doubt was that he didn’t know enough to identify what this was let alone figure out what would kill it. He yanked out his phone and hit one of the emergency speed dials he’d set up. A couple of rings later it was picked up while he backed away from whatever it was.

“Vic?” Sam asked over the phone, it sounded like he was in the car.

“Sam…uh…” he yelped as the creature leapt at him and he barely dived out of the way.

“What are you facing?” Sam demanded, his voice calm but urgent.

“Uh…claws, fangs, animal eyes, otherwise human…I think.” Victor replied hurriedly, backing away from the creature that turned to stalk him. In his peripheral vision, he saw Vin struggling to get up. Hopefully, he wasn’t too hurt, Chris would shoot him if he was. Of course, if this thing kept doing what it was the team leader wouldn’t get to shoot him, he had a feeling the bullet would be less painful.

“Sounds like a werewolf.” Sam replied, “silver knife or bullet to the heart will kill it. Do NOT let it bite you.”

“Silver? Where the hell am I going to get anything silver fast, let alone something deadly?”

He dodged the creature again and saw Vin leap for his weapons again. Apparently, it took more than being tossed into a wall to take the sniper down.

“Where are you?” Sam asked.

“Uh…” Victor knew why he was asking, just didn’t think they were going to get to him in time. They probably weren’t even in the same state.

Vin yanked out his weapon that was in the ankle holster then spun and bulls-eyed the creature in the chest. It stopped as if poleaxed then slowly toppled.

“One.” Vin said breathlessly, “best place for killing silver is my ankle holster. Two, how the hell do you have a Hunter on speed dial?”

“Vic!”

“Uh…still alive. The ATF agent I’m with had silver bullets…”

“Okay…good…stick us on speaker will you, I’ll do the same here.” The relief was audible in Sam’s voice.

Shakily he switched to speaker and put it down.

“Done.”

“Hey, Vic.” Dean’s voice floated over the phone, Sam had obviously switched to speaker faster than he had, “you okay? That did not sound good from my end.”

“Well, we’re both still alive. The movies don’t get those accurate, huh?” Victor answered.

“Not even close.” Dean replied, “either of you get bit?”

“Nope.” Vin answered, “I got a tad close to the claws, but Vic dodged pretty good. I’m Vin by the way.”

“Sam.”

“Dean.”

“Good thing you had those silver bullets.” Sam commented.

Vin shot a half amused glance at Victor, “the entire team are also Hunters.”

“That’s certainly handy.” Dean noted.

“Yeah, particularly as we got the reputation of being able to make weird go bye-bye rather than have it hamstring our cases.”

“Wish I’d had that knack.” Victor commented.

“How’d you meet? I know Vic’s not a Hunter.” Vin asked.

“Demons.” Dean replied.

“How’d you pick that?” Victor asked at the same time.

“Flashed Hunter sign at you and you didn’t react. Demons huh? That at the police station that vaporised?” Vin replied.

Victor nodded.

“That was a demon called Lilith, just so you know.” Sam commented.

“Odd name.” Vin commented.

“The first demon.” Dean elaborated.

“Oh…oh shit. That powerful a demon is wandering about?”

“Not anymore. We dumped her arse back in hell in the most permanent way we could find.”

“I wouldn’t want to be trying to do that even with the rest of the team backing me up.” Vin replied, “speaking of which…I’d better give them the heads up before they walk in on this mess.”

He pulled out his phone and called JD, Chris was probably behind the wheel by this point.

“Hi Vin, we’re finally on our way.” JD answered.

“That’s great, ’cause I got a clean-up on aisle two.”

He could almost hear the young agent stiffen.

“Shit, you okay? What about Victor?”

There was a muffled query that sounded like Chris’ voice, and JD replied, “clean up on aisle two.”

Even over the phone, he could hear the engine kick into high gear as Chris floored it.

“Yeah, we’re both fine. Don’t need to give him the dangers 101 speech though, he already knows enough to know who to call.”

“Okay, we’ll be there as soon as we can.”

JD hung up, undoubtedly to be growled at by Chris for not letting him speak to Vin himself.

“Guess you’d need code words for that stuff in your profession.” Sam commented.

“Yeah, just in case it’s being recorded. So…Sam and Dean? The Sam and Dean who were supposed to have been in the cells of that police station when it went up?”

“Uh…I hope you’re not going to report that…” Victor said hesitantly.

“Hell no, I’m just glad to know that two of the best Hunters are still alive. A lot of the old Hunter families have been wiped out, glad to know that one of the real good new Hunter families is still alive and kicking.”

“Actually we’re not that new.” Dean replied, “turns out our mother was a Campbell.”

“Wow, that’s a name that hasn’t be heard in a while.”

“Yeah, Yellow Eyes wiped pretty much all of them off the map before we were born except for mum.”

“Yellow Eyes?”

“Demon by the name of Azazel, had yellow eyes.”

“Blasted demons, can’t even get them to go away permanently, sooner or later the annoying ones climb back out of hell.”

“This one ain’t after being shot with the Colt.”

“The Colt? As in THE Colt? I thought that was a legend.”

“A legend that just happens to be real.”

With a clatter the rest of Team Seven arrived.

Chris glanced at the body of the werewolf, “Josiah.”

“On it.” The big agent replied, grabbing the corpse and hauling it outside.

“Nathan, check ‘em.”

“I’m fine, Chris.” Vin protested.

“Only if you include being tossed into a wall by something with claws in the definition of ‘fine’.” Victor replied, and Vin glared at him.

“Uses the same definition as Dean, I see.” Sam commented with a laugh.

“Look who’s talking.” Dean retorted, “let’s see…there’s the ‘fine’ of having just being zapped by a witch.”

“Protective sigils absorbed most of it.”

“Yeah, most. You were burnt, Sammy. Then there was the ‘fine’ of working yourself to exhaustion refusing to rest until you’d saved everyone you could at that reservation.”

“It needed to be done.”

“It didn’t need to be done all in one lump, the more recent victims could have waited for you to rest.”

“We couldn’t be sure about that. Anyway, you’re one to talk. The wishing well sandwich ring a bell?”

“Don’t remind me.”

Chris raised an eyebrow at Vin, and the sniper chuckled even as the tall medic came over to check him.

“That’s Sam and Dean, two hunters that Victor had on speed dial. First thing he did after that poor bastard burst in the door.”

“Fat lot of good that would have done us, no idea where I would have got silver in order to kill it if you hadn’t had silver bullets in your gun.”

“Most people would have stood there frozen denying what was in front of them until the thing tore out their heart so don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Just glad we didn’t have to plan B it.” Dean commented.

“What’s plan B?” JD asked curiously.

“Hunt down and kill the thing that killed a friend.” Sam replied grimly.

“I’m kinda glad you didn’t have to either, I much prefer being alive.” Victor replied.

“Me too.” Vin put in and winced as Nathan probed the shallow gashes the werewolf had left.

“Not too bad.” Nathan said, pulling out dressings and bandages from his kit, “they don’t need stitches.”

Chris nodded before looking at the phone, “I’m Chris. I know how Hunters usually operate. You chasing a case right now?”

“Trying to find someone that’s in danger actually.” Sam replied.

“How do you know they’re in danger?”

There was silence for a moment before Sam spoke again, “a psychic had a vision. We’ve managed to track down the city but haven’t located the person yet.”

Victor felt a chill go through him as he realised the psychic was probably Sam himself, not that he would reveal that to strangers and he was counting on Henriksen not revealing it either.

“A psychic vision?” Josiah asked from the door, “that’s a rare gift. Always a good idea to pay attention to them.”

Chris turned to look at the big agent, “Josiah. Taken care of the poor bastard?”

“Yeah, dosed him with salt and stuffed him in the kiln.” Josiah replied, the cabin had originally been Sarah’s artsy get away. Since her and Adam’s deaths at the hands of a demon not just the cabin had been converted to a new use, “maybe we can help them find the target, visions don’t happen randomly.”

Chris looked at him for a moment, “okay. Sam, was the psychic able to draw a picture?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. See if you can get a photo of it to us. What city did you track it to?”

“Denver.”

“Denver?” Josiah repeated shocked.

“Yeah, why?”

“That’s where we are.” Josiah looked at Chris.

“I’ll get Victor to send you my address, and we’ll go to the main house to meet you there.” Chris decided.

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean replied.

“Good.” Chris nodded at Victor, who hung up then messaged the address. Then the Seven and Henriksen headed back.

“Why didn’t Bobby contact you about it?” Chris asked Josiah as they sorted out the car occupancy, “he has to know you’d help and that we would too.”

“He knows I’m ATF, but I haven’t specifically told him the rest of my team are also Hunters. There’s every chance it didn’t go through Bobby, though, it could be someone who knows and trusts those two. It can be dangerous for psychics to entrust knowledge of their abilities even to Hunters, there’s too many out there who’d either see the gifting as either demonic or indicating that they’re less than human.”

“I see.” Chris sighed, “I did hear them refer to using sigils to protect against a blast from a witch in that banter, right?”

“When did that get said?” Josiah asked.

It took a second to click, “you were outside dealing with the werewolf. They bantered about various injuries that each of them had brushed off as being ‘fine’ from the sound of it. One was getting burnt from a blast from a witch that sigils absorbed most of.”

“I’m guessing we’re about to meet the pair from that incident. I wonder if Victor recognised them in the footage.”

“Even if he did there’s no point getting annoyed about it, he had no idea that he could trust us with that information. I’m sure he contacted them if he recognised them and he’s smart enough to figure out a way to ‘obtain’ the information if there was something we needed to know.”

Josiah gave him an approving grin, and Chris found it hard to be more than mildly annoyed with the older agent. There was definitely a time where he would have been furious regardless of the circumstances.

They were surprised to find the brothers with their big black car waiting for them when they got there. Their size wasn’t apparent immediately since they were lounging on the car itself. The two of them shared an apparently concerned look then got to their feet, and Chris nearly did a double take. The shorter of the two actually topped Josiah in height, who was considered the giant of the team, but looked like a midget next to the other.

“Hi, I’m Chris.” He introduced himself then pointed at the rest of the team, “Buck, Vin, Nathan, Josiah, JD, and Ezra. You already know Victor. Come on in.”

“I’m Dean, this is my brother, Sam.” The shorter introduced before following him inside.

JD disappeared into the kitchen to grab coffees for everyone.

“Okay, so what do you know?” Chris asked when they all had coffee.

The brothers shared a wordless look before Dean inclined his head to Sam, deferring control of the information to him.

“Okay, first thing you need to know…” Sam said, “is that I’m the psychic that had the vision.”

Victor nearly snorted his coffee out of his nose in surprise.

“Okay, that tells me Vic knew, and he also didn’t expect you to tell us.” Chris noted.

“Considering it can be dangerous for psychics to entrust that information to others I’m surprised also.” Josiah noted.

“What’s the threat that would make you risk that?” Chris asked.

“I don’t know. I do know that it isn’t a normal threat though.” Sam replied.

“How do you know that? And who’s the one threatened?” Josiah asked.

Sam didn’t answer verbally. Instead, he pulled out a notepad, flipped it open then turned it around to show them.

“What the…?” Chris exclaimed.

Perfectly drawn on the piece of paper was a sketch of Vin.

“Okay, that explains how you know it can’t be a normal threat. Vin wouldn’t have any difficulty with anything normal, normal for a Hunter anyway.” Josiah commented, “no indications of what though?”

Sam shook his head, “just that it’s slow and already in progress.”

“Can’t be the werewolf from earlier then, they’re anything but slow.” Vin noted.

“And the only thing even slightly odd happening with him is the headaches.” Nathan said.

“Headaches?” Sam asked.

“They’re not exactly debilitating.” Vin retorted with annoyance, “just constantly in the background.”

“Headaches can be connected to a few odd things, especially in the psychic field.” Dean said.

“Thought Sam was the psychic.” Vin asked.

“Who do you think has to pick him up when his abilities knock him for six?” Dean replied.

“You got a headache now?” Sam asked before Vin could reply.

“No.” Vin replied after a moment of thought.

“Thought so.”

“Why?” Josiah asked.

“Because I’m shielding him.”

“Uh…I thought that wasn’t possible, from what I’ve learnt of psychic abilities anyway.”

The brothers shared an uncomfortable look.

“Let’s just say…when it comes to me, just throw out the rulebook.” Sam told him finally.

“Holy crap, what else can you do?” Josiah asked.

“How about telling me what I’m not supposed to be able to do, and I’ll tell you whether I can.”

“Many can sense ghosts.”

“Yep.”

“Powerful ones can sense demons.”

“Definitely.”

“I’ve never heard of one who can sense more.”

“Now you have.” Dean replied when Sam stayed silent.

“I take it peeling demonic influence off people is…” Victor left it hanging.

“Impossible.” Josiah replied.

Dean snorted, “congratulations Sammy, you were doing the impossible within months of getting these powers.”

“It’s not that hard…maybe that’s just because others haven’t thought to try or haven’t had need to.” Sam replied.

“What? Have you forgotten the headaches? Or puking up your guts? Or spiking a fever?”

“In comparison to some of the other things, yes it is easy.”

“That doesn’t sound very fun.” Josiah noted.

“It isn’t.” Sam acknowledged, “but it’s short-lived.”

“Which is more than can be said for some of the other side effects.” Dean grumbled.

“Let’s not go there.” Sam retorted gently.

“Not all smooth sailing then?” Josiah asked.

Sam shrugged, “there’s no instruction book for this. Aside from general guidelines, it’s been trial and error.”

“That must be interesting at times.”

“That’s an understatement.” Dean grumbled.

Anything Sam could have come up with in response was interrupted by his phone ringing, he gave it a surprised look when he saw the caller id then answered.

“Pam?”

Dean raised an eyebrow at the name before muttering, “blasted psychics.”

“Hi Sam, how’s that sexy arse of yours today?” Pamela asked.

Sam nearly rolled his eyes, “my arse is perfectly okay, Pam.”

Dean chuckled, and Sam glared at him.

“So why did I need to call you?”

Sam blinked for a second, “um…maybe because I’ve just found someone who needs some training?”

“That would do it. Where should I come?”

“Denver, Colorado. I’ll text you the address.”

“Sounds good. See you soon.” Pam hung up.

“Who was that?” Chris asked.

“Pamela Barnes. Strong psychic who taught me the basics.” Sam explained, “shall I send this address or would you prefer we met her elsewhere?”

Chris glanced at the members of his team before looking back at Sam, “send her this address. Should be safe enough here.”

“Okay.” Sam opened up the message function on his phone and sent the message to Pam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, constructive criticism, and questions always welcome. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Edited to fix some errors that barbara6275 was kind enough to point out. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7: Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Name: Tales from Pivot Point  
> Pen Name: ElenaRoan  
> Disclaimer: Don’t own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
> Warnings:   
> Summary: Various people the boys have come across in their lives  
> Timeline: Begins season 4 of Supernatural  
> Note: This is also a crossover, though it is only dependent on Pivot Point. Credit to MOG for the AU being used for the crossover.

**Chapter 7: Learning**

To Sam’s relief, Vin wasn’t completely ignorant of meditation techniques. Though the specific methods for building shields were not commonly taught even amongst those who were aficionados of meditation. What he did know was a good foundation to build from while they waited for Pam to arrive. He mightn’t know much about the specific techniques that other psychics used, but he did know meditation and after having to teach it to Dean knew well how to explain it.

He was just about to get started when some movement outside the window caught his attention. Vin also reacted, but with that carefully controlled manner that indicated he was trying to conceal he’d seen anything. If Sam hadn’t seen what he was responding to, he’d probably have missed it.

“You see that?” He asked in a carefully casual way.

Vin actually blushed, “uh…Nathan thinks it’s because of the headaches…”

Sam barely kept from rolling his eyes, though he couldn’t fault the medic all that much. Without knowing the sniper was a psychic he couldn’t have known to check for phenomena along those lines. Instead, he turned to look at his brother and Vin’s friends, Dean was facing in the general direction of the window.

“Dean, did you see anything move outside the window?” He called. Sam didn’t miss that Vin ducked his head and blushed even more.

Dean shook his head even as Nathan sighed and spoke up, “No one has ever seen anything whenever he’s mentioned it since the headache started. I’ve been trying to talk him into getting a CAT scan…”

“Yeah…that’s not it.” Sam stated, “I saw it too.”

Vin sent a surprised look in his direction.

Dean sat up on alert and put his drink to the side, “psychic thing? Your spidey sense pick up anything? How much did you see?”

“Just saw movement, probably saw all of it but too brief to consciously note.”

Dean frowned, then reached over and snagged Sam’s sketch book from where it still was on the table.

“No idea if that’ll work, Dean.” Sam pointed out.

“No idea if it won’t either, Sasquatch.” Dean retorted, “can’t hurt to try, if it works we’ll know what we’re dealing with if it doesn’t…well…we won’t be any worse off.”

Sam nodded his head as he conceded the argument. The Seven and Henriksen were looking between the two of them with thoroughly confused expressions, neither brother decided to explain right then. If it worked seeing it would take care of most of the explanation.

Sam flipped open to a blank page and looked dubiously at it before bringing the pencil down to the paper. He was pleasantly surprised when an image flowed out onto the page.

“What the…” Buck mumbled as the picture formed.

“Psychokinetic drawing.” Josiah commented in fascination, “I’d heard about it…but it’s incredibly rare. And definitely not usually this detailed.”

Sam shrugged a little embarrassedly, “only ever tried it with the visions.”

“How did you figure out you could? From what I’ve read it takes a lot of concentration.”

“Just happened the first time I tried to draw what I saw in a vision.” Sam mumbled.

“Play twenty questions later.” Dean interrupted, “any idea what the floating fugly is?”

Josiah shook his head, “haven’t come across it in my researches, but I didn’t really go too far into the esoteric psychic phenomena since I didn’t…or thought I didn’t…actually know any psychics.”

“We don’t know most of it either.” Sam told him, “usually too busy just dealing with stuff to research beyond the ‘what is it, how to kill it’ information. Barely scratched the surface of the things to research beyond that.”

Dean snapped a picture of the sketch, “I’ll send it to Bobby, maybe he’ll have some idea.”

Unfortunately, when the older Hunter got back to them an hour later, he hadn’t had any luck finding out what the creature was. Sam and Vin had spent the intervening time in meditation, though that hadn’t been very easy knowing the creature was outside somewhere.

Sam frowned thoughtfully as Dean finished up the phone call with Bobby and sent the picture to the Shaman as he suggested.

Barely ten seconds had passed before Dean’s phone lit up with a call from the Shaman.

“Shaman?” Dean answered after giving his phone a surprised look.

“Dean. I take it you’ve encountered another psychic that that creature is feeding off?”

Dean blinked for a second, “let me just put you on speaker, we’re with a group of Hunters who are also Law Enforcement.”

He waited for the agreement before switching the phone to speaker and quickly introducing the agents.

“So…how did you know it wasn’t Sam? What is that thing anyway?” Dean asked.

“That is a psileech, they only go after psychics that don’t have shields. Not a description of Sam.”

“True…” Dean commented and thought for a moment, “so if we get Vin to develop shields he should be okay?”

“I wish.” The Shaman replied with a sigh, “once they have their hooks into a psychic nothing will get them to go away. Dean…I know you and Sam will hate this but…there’s nothing you can do.”

“What?” Dean asked, shocked. Since he’d learnt of Sam’s powers, the Shaman had been very wary of declaring anything impossible for the young Hunter.

“There is no way we’re just writing off Vin.” Chris declared, his face visibly darkening at even the suggestion.

“Chris, right?” The Shaman asked, placing the voice from the introductions, “I’m really sorry. In the entire recorded history of encounters with that creature no psychic, either individually or in groups, has been able to even survive taking one on let alone actually succeed. It just results in more deaths along with the original target.”

Dean ran a hand over his face, the only thing that made him want to argue was that Sam’s visions didn’t generally send them to situations that were hopeless. Absently he noted that his brother hadn’t spoken up at the information and looked around for him.

“Um…did anyone see where Sam went?” He asked with a sigh when he couldn’t see his brother anywhere.

Chris was still glaring at the phone, Dean was glad the team leader didn’t have heat vision or something since he was pretty sure the phone would be in a smouldering pit if he had, but the other agents glanced around. It was evident that none had noticed the younger brother leave.

The Shaman swore in his native language, and Dean made a mental note in the back of his mind to find out what he said since it sounded rather inventive, and he could always use more swear words. The majority of his attention was on trying to figure out where Sam might have gone. There was a massive concussive retort from outside before he’d got very far in figuring that out.

Dean was on his feet instantly and heading outside before he’d even consciously registered what it could mean. His brother was standing calmly between the house and the horse paddock, the only indication that something was out of the ordinary was that the horses were prancing about nervously.

“Sam? You okay?” Dean asked warily.

“Yep.” Sam returned, “that thing won’t be bothering Vin anymore though.”

“You took it out?” Dean asked to confirm, more surprised by his lack of surprise than by the fact that Sam had apparently achieved the impossible…again.

“Yeah.” Sam confirmed, “maybe when the Shaman gets back to us we’ll know what it was also.”

He bent down and picked up a handful of nothing, though Dean knew better than to think there was actually nothing there.

“He’s on the phone at the moment actually.” He told him, “it’s called a psileech. And no one has ever survived going up against one.”

“Oh…figures.” Sam replied with a sigh.

Going back into the house he tossed the creature no one but he and Vin could see onto the table where they’d been doing the research. Several pages and pens moved in response, which caught the attention of the non-psychic agents. Vin slowly got up and walked over to the table, staring hard at the very dead creature.

“So that’s the thing that was trying to kill me?” He asked softly. When Sam nodded in reply, he pulled out one of his many knives and drove it into the head of the creature. The rest of the agents gave another double take when the blade appeared to disappear.

“Sam. What happened?” The Shaman asked from the other end of the phone, getting tired of the lack of information.

“Shaman.” Sam acknowledged respectfully, “good to hear your voice. Dean said you said that thing was called a psileech?”

“Well, that answers my next question. Yeah, if that’s what you drew the picture of it’s a psileech. You actually managed to kill it?”

“Yeah.” Sam confirmed a little uncomfortably.

“You ever get tired of doing the impossible? Any issues?”

“Only if you count it using a lot of energy.” Sam answered.

Dean promptly went over to their bags and pulled out a muesli bar, which he tossed to Sam, who rolled his eyes at his big brother but munched on it without argument.

“Don’t forget to…”

“Up his calories.” Dean interrupted, “already on it.”

The Shaman chuckled, “I’m not surprised. You make a good team. Well…since the situation has resolved for the first time without requiring someone to get buried, I’ll let you go. Would you mind if I get a message out requesting anyone encountering one gets in contact with me so I can get you to go deal with it?”

“I have no issue with that.” Sam replied promptly, “I know you won’t bandy our names around.”

“Of course not. Thank you.”

The Shaman rang off, and Dean shook his head with amusement.

“What was that about upping his calories?” Nathan asked.

“When he uses his abilities at the level he’s the only one capable of he uses energy like a professional athlete.” Dean explained, “so he needs to replenish it.”

“Sounds like that would have been…interesting…to find out.” Vin noted.

Dean nodded, “passed out at one point. Shaman figured out what was going on though.”

Nathan looked like he was going to ask more, but the sedate rumble of a car engine forestalled him.

“Pam.” Sam stated. Sure enough a few minutes later they were letting the vibrant psychic into the house.

She stopped in her tracks just inside the door as her eyes landed on the dead psileech still on the table.

“Sam.” She asked after a silent moment, “what exactly did you manage to do this time?”

“Walloped it hard enough that it went down and stayed down.” Sam replied with a sigh.

“No one thought to tell you it’s been impossible previously?”

“Didn’t find that out until afterwards.”

Pam shook her head with amusement, “any side effects?”

“Only if you count it using a lot of energy.”

Pam looked at him intently for a moment before rolling her eyes at him, “only you would consider that not an inconvenience.”

She glanced around at the other people in the room before her eyes landed on Vin, “you must be the untrained psychic I’m here to help. My, you’re as easy on the eyes as Sam over there.”

Sam rolled his eyes while Vin blushed. Dean hid a grin as he realised that Vin was just as uncomfortable with the vibrant psychic’s flirting as Sam was.

“Well now, if that’s something you like you don’t need to look any further than old Buck here.” Buck put in with his eyes lighting up.

Pam gave him a grin, “I might just take you up on that, big guy, later tonight.”

“Are you here to teach or to flirt?” Sam interrupted.

“Both.” Pam retorted with a laugh, “life’s no fun otherwise.”

Sam rolled his eyes again, and Pam turned to the sniper with a chuckle, “well let’s see what we have to work with. I’m guessing that Sam ran you through the basics on meditation while waiting for me?”

Vin nodded hesitantly, and Pam waved him into the mostly unused sitting room that he and Sam had used earlier. Chris disappeared into the kitchen to see about dinner, the original meal plan having gone out the window long ago, and Dean followed him a moment later once he was satisfied Sam was comfortable. The rest retreated a little awkwardly into the lounge room.

Vin and Pam joined the rest for dinner, and afterwards, the conversation turned to accommodation for the night. Chris’ rance house was large, but not large enough to accommodate an extra three without some shuffling. The one thing that was certain was no one was going to be sent out into the night.

“It’s fortified against pretty much everything. There’s salt in the wall cavities, demon traps under various rugs, and iron fittings everywhere.” Chris explained when the brothers looked a little reluctant to impose, even though their only other option was a random motel somewhere.

“Not everything.” Dean stated, “but you probably don’t need the extra stuff. You’re not wanted dead by both heaven and hell after all.”

“Ignoring the absence of heavenly entities being seen around the planet, how did you manage that feat?” Ezra asked.

“Got born.” Sam replied with a shrug, “from what we can work out both heaven and hell want the apocalypse and to do it they need to kill me. Why we’re not sure and they’re not talking, not to us at least and not to the regular angels either. They're not happy with us for getting in the way of that. And angels, unless they’re doing something with their powers, just look like humans usually.”

“What kind of things?” Josiah asked.

“That we’ve seen; telekinesis, healing, a form of dreamwalking, some kind of teleporting, and a method of killing demons with light.” Sam detailed.

“Teleporting?” Vin asked, suddenly getting a bad feeling.

Sam nodded, “never seen them take more than a few steps. Don’t know how to kill them, or if it’s even possible, but that shouldn’t be necessary anyway. They only seem to be annoyed with me, and demons of course. They just knocked Dean out with two fingers when we first met one, though the angel came close to killing me before figuring out he’d been given false orders.”

“Two fingers?” Vin asked, “like…a tap on the forehead?”

The rest of the team stiffened slightly, and neither brother missed it.

“Yeah. You encountered something that did that?” Sam returned.

“Right before his headache started.” Nathan confirmed.

“Gave his name as Zachariah.” Vin added.

“Not a name we’re familiar with.” Dean commented.

Sam pulled out his phone and sent a text to Anna, /”is the name Zachariah familiar to you?”/

The reply came back almost immediately, /”RUN!”/

Sam’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair as he saw it, before he could send another message explaining the angel belonging to the name wasn’t present the phone lit up in a call from her.

“Gohol laiad.” He answered, drawing baffled looks from the team.

“The hierarchy has got it wrong. Emotions are amazing.” Anna answered woodenly, “please tell me Zachariah doesn’t know you’re there.”

“It’s not us who met him. Another Hunter did a while back, he knocked them out.”

“Well be thankful for small blessings.” Anna replied with audible relief.

“Why? Who is he?”

“He’s a member of the hierarchy.”

“That explains your concern.”

“Unless they were from a missed branch of your family most humans encountering even one of the hierarchy would be safe.”

“What do you mean? Why would someone from our family be in danger from angels?” Dean waved at him to put it on speaker, “one sec, I’m going to put you on speaker. It’s not just Dean and I though, we’re with the Hunter who encountered Zachariah and his friends.”

It didn’t take long to switch it to speaker and do a quick round of introductions.

“Probably not regular angels, they don’t get let in on the hierarchy’s plans for the most part.” Anna continued, “they want there to be only the two Vessels, particularly with the line running through the Campbells. You wouldn’t believe the machinations they went through to make sure the two lines meshed and resulted in you and Dean.”

“Vessels? The people that give permission for angels to use them to walk around in?” Dean asked, “so it is genetic?”

“Yes, but there are levels of vessels, some can only accommodate regular angels. Like Castiel and Uriel. Stronger angels, like seraphim, require stronger vessels.” Anna explained, “there are four lines of vessels that are the strongest in existence. The Archangel lines. One of which runs through the Winchesters, another ran through the Campbells. The meshing of the two lines resulted in the True Vessels of the archangels involved coming into existence. The two of you.”

“Awesome.” Dean grumbled, “any clue as to who it is we’ve got to avoid.”

“Well…” Anna returned with obvious reluctance, “it’s Michael for you, Dean. As for Sam…well…as long as you keep preventing the apocalypse from starting you’ll never have to deal with Sam’s.”

It took longer than he’d expected for Sam to put the clues together, and Dean quickly reached out and squeezed his brother’s arm as said brother lost all colour in his face.

“Damnit Anna, some warning would have been nice!” Dean snapped at the phone.

“You asked.” Anna replied apologetically, “you okay, Sam?”

“Is it possible to be okay after learning that the only reason you were born was to be a meat suit for…for…?” Sam abruptly stood, “I need some air.”

He was out the door before Dean could grab his arm again. The eldest brother swore as the door swung shut.

“Sorry.” Anna apologised softly, “maybe I should have said he didn’t want to know.”

“He’d still have figured it out from that.” Dean returned with a sigh, “sometimes he’s too smart for his own good. Just tell me that his gifts aren’t a result of that ‘line’.”

Anna’s sigh was audible over the line, and Dean wanted to swear again, “not entirely. Naturally psychic abilities don’t always come from a vessel line. However, it does run powerfully through that Line. It…has been known for a long while that it will be strong in the True Vessel, in part because of the mixing with the Michael line…that’s why Azazel tried to cage it so he could control it. Even then he didn’t manage fully. But being the True Vessel doesn’t define him, if it did being unchained wouldn’t have changed anything. Even if it had stayed in place, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have been the most cooperative pawn. Both of you are way too stubborn to just comply with whatever role they had planned. My bet would be they’d have to trick you into doing whatever they wanted you to do.”

“Yeah, well…try convincing him of that.” Dean replied with a sigh, “I gotta go. Talk to you later Anna.”

He hung up before she could say anything in reply then disappeared out the door after his brother. The Seven, Pam, and Henriksen looked at each other with pained sympathy.

“I’ll get a guest room set up for them.” Josiah rumbled, whatever conversation the brothers were having it was pretty much guaranteed they wouldn’t be up to beginning the trip back to wherever they called home base or the next case they were on, before the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got it finished. The plot bunnies didn't want to cooperate. The next Pivot Point chapter will be next week as I haven't got it finished yet. I hope this was worth the wait.
> 
> As always questions, constructive criticism, and comments welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, constructive criticism, and questions are always welcome.


End file.
